Lies Love
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Siwon pemuda yang sedang berusaha membalaskan dendam sang hyung kepada Cho family. Dengan Kyuhyun yang akan ia gunakan sebagai peluru. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua yang sudah ia rencanakan tidak dapat berjalan mulus. Cinta menjadi titik permasalahan. Dimulai dari rasa sayang, sakit hati dan dendam kembali membubuhi perjalanan cinta kedua insan ini. WONKYU. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Lies Love**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (17)****,**** Choi Siwon (22)****,**** Choi Seunghyun (24) ****OC**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

"Choi Siwon, kali ini targetmu adalah keluarga Cho!" jeda sejenak "Aku tak mau tau, semua bagian dari keluarga Cho harus mati dalam waktu dua minggu!"

"Tapi Seung Hyun hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku harus membunuh seluruh bagian keluarganya dalam dua minggu sementara mereka semua terpencar kemana-mana."

"Bukankah masih ada si bungsu Cho yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai peluru Siwon-ah?" ujar Seunghyun sambil mengembangkan senyum iblisnya.

"kau benar hyung. Dan aku membutuhkan data-datanya segera!"

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, saem harap kalian semua dapat menjadi teman baik. Cha, Segera perkenalkan dirimu nak," ujar saem kim sambil mempersilahkan Siwon masuk kedalam kelas barunya.

Siwon memasuki ruangan kelas dengan calm face andalannya, membuat para yeoja yang ada di dalam kelas memekik kegirangan saat melihat wajah Siwon yang kelihatan sangat tampan sekaligus dingin?

"Nama saya Choi Siwon, pindahan dari California."—Singkat! Dan Siwon langsung beranjak mengambil tempat duduk tepat di ujung paling sudut. Sedikit seringaian terkembang diwajah Siwon saat menatap Kyuhyun yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Siwon berusaha akrab dengan pemuda manis yang ada di hadapnnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Siwon kyuhyun langsung mengambil psp yang ada dikantung celana nya dan mulai memainkannya.

SRET.

Bunyi bangku bergeser membuat kyuhyun menegak kan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Siwon setajam silet seakan-akan ingin menguliti pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu sekarang juga.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" sekali lagi Siwon bertanya dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger diwajah tampannya. Beberapa siswi yang masih memperhatikan siwon langsung mimisan melihat senyum joker Siwon yang sangat sexy.

"Bisakah kau diam?!"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plumy Kyuhyun membuat Siwon langsung tersenyum senang. Setidaknya target nya yang sangat manis ini mau merespon perkataanya walau hanya satu kalimat saja.

**.**

**.**

…

**Cho Kyuhyun.** Putra bungsu dari keluarga Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Memiliki dua orang hyung, Cho Yunho dengan istrinya Cho Jaejoong yang sekarang berada di Jepang dan juga Cho Donghae yang sekarang berada di Paris. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di Hongkong mengurus cabang perusahaan Cho Company.

**Cho Kyuhyun. **Pemuda manis yang selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun kecuali keluarganya. Sikap introvert membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pemuda yang tertutup. Suaranya yang bahkan jarang terdengar seakan mendukung sifat dinginnya.

**Cho kyuhyun. **Pemuda manis yang kuat diluar tapi rapuh didalam. Pemuda manis yang merindukan kasih sayang. Pemuda manis yang selalu merasa kesepian dan pemuda manis yang susah untuk membuka diri.

…

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tapi Siwon tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Pandangan Siwon terus tertuju kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menggunakan headset ditelinga nya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan beberapa buku sebagai bantalan nya.

"Apakah dia terus seperti ini? Hidupnya benar-benar monoton dan membosankan." Gumam siwon pelan sambil menyibak poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi mata indahnya.

Siwon menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun, membuat ia merasa risih dan tak nyaman. Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh, dan pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah terlelap Kyuhyun.

"hungggg,,,"

Mendengar lenguhan dari kyuhyun, refleks siwon langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis kyuhyun ketika menatap wajah siwon saat pertama kali ia membuka mata.

"aku hanya duduk di kursi ku, apa itu salah?"

"sangat salah! Pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang,"

Kyuhyun mengusir siwon dengan wajah menggeram. Semua siswa di kelas itu sudah tau kalau saat jam istirahat kelas adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang! Tapi murid baru ini malah berani menatap nya yang sedang terlelap.

"kau pemilik sekolah ini? Jangan seenaknya bertindak sesukamu kyu…"—skakmat!

Tanpa memperdulikan perintah kyuhyun, siwon malah semakin menantang kyuhyun dengan kata-kata sindirannya.

"Aku berhak bertindak apapun. Orang tua ku kaya, semua bisa dilakukan dengan uang. Ah,, apakah kau juga menginginkan uang dari appaku sehingga tetap berpura-pura menasehati ku?" tuduh kyuhyun dengan mata memicing tajam.

Ck,,, kyuhyun sudah tau, semua orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya pasti hanya karena ia adalah anak dari konglomerat dengan perusahaan yang bercabang dimana-mana. Bukan karena tulus untuk dekat dan berteman dengannya.

"Aku bukan seorang murahan seperti yang kau katakana kyuhyun-ah." Siwon menjawab tuduhan kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"kyuhyun-ah?... dia memangilku seperti itu…" batin kyuhyun sedikit bergejolak mendengar panggilan yang siwon berikan untuknya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Tatapan tajam siwon seakan menjadi bukti kalau ia tidak termasuk kedalam list mantan teman-temannya yang hanya memandang harta.

"Tetaplah disini, dan jangan menggangu ku!"

Satu kalimat ini membuat siwon langsung terlonjak senang. Ada perasaan senang tersendiri di dalam lubuk hatinya saat mengetahui kalau kyuhyun memiliki sedikit rasa percaya kepada nya.

Tapi saat melihat panggilan masuk dilayar ponselnya, senyuman siwon yang tadi terkesan tulus kini berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"aku keluar sebentar kyuhyun-ah .."

Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri, tapi setelah siwon berlalu keluar kelas kyuhyun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Rasa percaya yang sudah lama hilang, kini mulai tumbuh kembali._

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang. Para siswa/i SM High School sudah pulang semua, tapi kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri ditaman belakang sekolah dengan mata terpejam dan semeliar angin yang mengayun-ayunkan rambut ikalnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi, aku tau kau disana!"

Siwon sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya malu, dan langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"darimana kau tau aku disana kyuhyun-ah?" tanya siwon sambil mendudukan pantatnya disamping kyuhyun.

"kau terlalu berisik, aku terganggu!"

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lima menit mereka saling terdiam, dan siwon mulai merasa bosan dengan situasi ini.

**Drrrrttt….**

Siwon mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya saat merasakan ada getaran yang tercipta melalui ponsel pintarnya.,

"_Choi Siwon, pergunakan peluru kita sebagai asetmu untuk mengetahui keluarga Cho lebih dalam."—Seunghyun Choi_

Pesan singkat dari seunghyun membuat siwon sedikit memijit kepalanya.

"Kenapa saat bersama kyuhyun aku selalu melupakan rencana-rencana keji ini? Aneh.. ini sangat aneh!"

batin siwon bergemuruh memikirkan rencana menghancurkan keluarga Cho dan wajah damai kyuhyun saat terlelap tadi. semuanya membuat otak siwon terasa berputar cepat, sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun seakan menghambat semua rencana jahatnya yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang

"Arghhhh!"

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari siwon selalu menempel sama kyuhyun. Dimana pun kyuhyun berada disitu pasti ada siwon, tapi tetap saja hubungan mereka masih sama seperti pertama bertemu, dingin dan tak berwarna. Kyuhyun terlalu menutup dirinya, sehingga menyulitkan siwon untuk masuk mengetahui selak beluk keluarga Cho sebenarnya.

"Selamat pagi kyunnie.." tiga hari berteman, dan siwon mulai berani untuk memanggil kyuhyun dengan nama yang lebih manis.

Mata kyuhyun menyipit mendengar panggilan siwon yang berbeda dari sebelumnya..

"kyunnie,, ini bahkan terdengar lebih manis" inner kyuhyun sambil tetap melangkah seakan tak memperdulikan siwon.

Siwon melongos saat kyuhyun yang tetap berjalan seakan-akan tak mendengarkan panggilannya. Sambil sedikit berlari, siwon mengejar kyuhyun yang jaraknya sudah sangat jauh darinya. Setelah sampai disamping kyuhyun, siwon langsung melilitkan tangannya dibahu kyuhyun.

"Jangan suka berjalan sendiri kyunnie, setidaknya tunggulah aku kalau kau sudah tak mampu melangkah." Tangan siwon mencubit pipi kiri kyuhyun yang sangat chubby dengan gemas. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat kadar manis kyuhyun semakin bertambah.

Tapi,, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh siwon sedikit menegang. Dia tak ingin mengatakan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu, tapi diotaknya hanya kata itu yang selalu berputar-putar untuk di ucapkan. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya? bahkan siwon tak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembil kyuhyun tapi kata hatinya mengkehendaki itu semua.

"Perkataanmu memiliki makna siwon-shi?" tanya kyuhyun pelan. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan perkataan siwon ,, _**"setidaknya tunggulah aku kalau kau sudah tak mampu melangkah."**_

Entahlah bagi kyuhyun kata-kata itu sangat bermakna dan berarti. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir kyuhyun, kepalanya sedikit mendongkak menatap wajah siwon.

"Terima kasih kata-katanya siwon-shi, aku menyukainya." Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan yang terkesan polos dari bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan siwon yang ada dibahunya dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Lalu kyuhyun melangkah menuju kelas, membuat siwon yang masih terdiam membatu hanya dapat mengikuti kyuhyun. Siwon sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalannya, pandangan siwon hanya tertuju kepada jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Hari ini kita membolos ne,"

Ucapan kyuhyun langsung menyadarkan siwon. Pemuda tampan ini langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya. Mata siwon menatap taman yang tiga hari lalu di kunjungi kyuhyun. Dentuman jantungnya membuat siwon tidak dapat berpikir logis, tapi ia langsung menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Siwon sangat terkejut, dipagi yang indah ini kyuhyun terlalu banyak mengungkapkan kata-kata yang membuat jantung siwon bisa berhenti mendadak.

"tak ada salahnya aku menemani membolos." Sahut siwon,, "dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'shi'! kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun,"

"Tahun?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"em, maaf kyunnie., maksudku bulan.."

_Kebohongan yang hampir saja terbongkar_

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu siwon. Kemarin malam kyuhyun baru saja menerima telepon dari orang tuanya, sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan appanya Cho Hangeng kyuhyun merasa kecewa dan sedih.

Seakan lupa dengan rencananya untuk bersekolah di SM High School, Siwon masih tetap pada kegiatannya, mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun tanpa mau membuka suara, biarlah pemuda manis ini yang memulainya. Lagian kyuhyun sepertinya sedang memiliki banyak pikiran, siwon tak mau membebani kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan beruntutnya.

"Hyung .." panggilan lirih kyuhyun membuat siwon langsung menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.

"hum, kau ada masalah kyunnie?" siwon bertanya dan semakin menidurkan kepala kyuhyun dibahunya.

"Aku lelah hyung," kyuhyun berucap pelan. Matanya tertutup, lalu kyuhyun mulai menidurkan kepalanya di paha siwon.

Siwon diam, badannya sedikit bergerak berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar kepala kyuhyun nyaman berada di pahanya. Lalu kembali kepada kegiatannya mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun yang menari-nari di terpa semiliar angin.

"Appa dan umma .. lagi-lagi mereka melupakanku!" ucapan terakhir kyuhyun membuat siwon menghentikan kegiatannya

"Masih ada aku disini, jangan memikirkan apa yang terjadi disana. Cukup pikirkan aku di sisi mu kyunnie,"

Pernyataan siwon mampu membuat kyuhyun diam tak berkutik. Pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, tak jauh beda dengan siwon yang seakan baru menyadari perkataanya. Dentuman jantung yang saling bersahut-sahutan seakan saling membalas semua isi batin mereka.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku hyung, aku memegang perkataanmu."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya mampu membuat setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi siwon, dan siwon yang menyadari itu langsung mengelap permukaan wajahnya.

CHUP.

Siwon mengecup lembut kening kyuhyun, dan ikut memejamkan matanya dengan jemarinya yang berada didalam genggaman kyuhyun.

_Biarlah waktu terus berhenti, asal kita bisa bersama seperti ini._

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk termenung dibangkunya dengan wajah ditekuk dan bibir yang dipoutkan. Sudah dua hari siwon menghilang seakan di telan bumi, tanpa ada keterangan maupun petunjuk-petunjuk lainnya membuat kyuhyun merasa kesepian.

Baru empat hari ia dan siwon bersama, membuat kyuhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran siwon. Rasa rindu menyeruak dari hati kyuhyun saat tak ada bertemu siwon selama dua hari ini. Matanya menatap kosong kepada saem kim yang sedang berceloteh ria didepan kelas.

"siwon hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku merindukanmu.." rintihan hati kyuhyun membuat pemuda manis ini jatuh tertidur dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Sementara saem kim dan murid lain yang melihat kyuhyun seperti itu hanya mendiamkannya saja. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Cho yang sangat kaya raya itu.

Les kelima berlanjut, tapi kyuhyun malah semakin merasa bosan. Isi pikirannya hanya ada nama siwon, siwon, siwon.! Membuat kyuhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar.

lelah dengan semua beban pikirannya, kyuhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa peduli kepada tatapan tajam saem Song guru fisika mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun… duduk kembali kebangku mu!" desis saem song serendah mungkin sebelum kyuhyun berjalan melewati pintu.

tapi, tanpa mengindahkan perinta saem song, kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan wajah dingin dan menghubungi salah satu pekerja atau lebih tepatnya asistennya dirumah untuk mengetahui alamat tempat tinggal siwon.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

"Choi Siwon, ini sudah hari keenam tapi kau belum juga mempersiapkan apapun?!" geram seunghyun menatap tajam siwon yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa tujuan utama mu menghancurkan keluarga Cho Seunghyung hyung?" tanya siwon dengan nada rendah.

Pikirannya masih melayang-layang membayangkan wajah kyuhyun yang selalu menghantuinya. Dua hari ia tidak bertemu kyuhyun, dan itu semua membuat dada siwon terasa sesak. Oksigennya seakan berkurang tiap detiknya, membuat siwon tak pernah bisa konsen dalam melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya.

"Mereka yang membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut dulu!"

"kau sudah yakin kalau kita harus membalaskan dendam kepada mereka hyung?"

Kali ini siwon bertanya dengan nada lemah. Membayangkan wajah rapuh kyuhyun saja sudah membuat siwon sakit, apalagi kalau membayangkan kyuhyun mati oleh karena tanggannya sendiri! Siwon masih belum sanggup melakukan itu semua.

"Ya! Ini permintaan aboji sebelum meninggal siwon-ah, ku harap kau dapat menjalankan tugas ini dengan lancar."

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan sangat perlahan saat akan melewati gang-gang kecil yang gelap dan kumuh demi mencapai kediaman siwon. Suasana yang menyeramkan seperti ini membuat kyuhyun merasa paranoid sendiri, tapi tekad kyuhyun sudah bulat. Namja manis ini ingin menemui siwon sekarang, perasaan rindu nya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Kyuhyun berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak memikirkan keadaan di sekitarnya, dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan hatinya sambil membatin "tenang kyu, sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi kau bakal sampai" instruksi kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

SRET! BRAKKKK!

Suara drum jatuh mampu membuat kyuhyun langsung berjengit dan menutup mulutnya guna meredam suaranya yang seakan mau memekik keras.

Seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dengan langkah terhuyung dan pistol yang berada ditangganya, "Jangan bersembunyi manis, aku tau kau ada disana!"

Tubuh kyuhyun bergetar.. kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya tadi ia membawa para bodyguard nya disini. Perlahan demi perlahan kyuhyun mulai memundurkan langkah kakinya, lututnya seakan mati rasa.. kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa merasakan apakah ia sekarang masih menginjak tanah atau sudah melayang.

DORRR!

Satu tembakan peluru, tepat mengenai dinding tempat bersandar kyuhyun sekarang.

"akh! Hiksssss…."

"Diam bedebah, atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" teriakan keras lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam itu membuat kyuhyun semakin berjengkit takut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, peluh membasahi wajahnya yang kini sudah pucat pasi.

Dengan cepat pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu melangkah mendekati kyuhyun, dan langsung menarik kerah baju kyuhyun.

BUGH..

BUGH!

"Sa-sakit,, hiksss….. siwon tolong aku… hiksss…" isak lirih kyuhyun dengan kristal bening yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

BUGH…. "Akhhh….!"

Darasa segar mengucur deras keluar dari sudut bibir kyuhyun, pandangannya memudar, tubuhnya oleng dan kyuhyun merasa bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

"Ck,, aku memang bodoh! Mengorbankan hidupku demi seorang Choi Siwon." Lirihan kyuhyun menjadi kata terakhir sebelum ia ambruk mengenai pecahan kaca botol bekas minuman-minuman keras ditempat itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dengan wajah memerah. Tanggannya mengepal erat, sehingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

SRAK…

BUGH…

BUGHH…..

"Apa yang kau lakukan sama kyuhyun Lee Minjung?!" teriak siwon keras sambil menghajar wajah minjung dengan amarah meluap-luap.

Tak sengaja, siwon yang ingin kembali ke apartement nya mendengar pekikan pilu kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda tampan ini langsung berlari kearah suara kyuhyun berteriak. Menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat minjung—salah satu anak buah seunghyun—sedang menghajar kyuhyun nya. Ya, Kyuhyunnya!

"Ma-maafkan aku siwon-shi, tapi ini perintah!"

"Bajingan!" BUGHHHHHH….

Pukulan terakhir siwon langsung membuat minjung terkapar. Dengan tergesa, siwon langsung berlari kearah kyuhyun yang telah jatuh pingsan.

Jemari siwon mengelus peluh kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun dengan perasaan khawatir. Wajah pemuda manis dihadapannnya ini sudah sangat pucat, membuat siwon semakin kalut.

"Engg,,,, hiksss….." satu erangan berhasil lolos dari bibir plumy kyuhyun yang sudah membiru.

"Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kelopak mata indahnya, dan jemari kyuhyun membelai pipi siwon. "Siwon hyung, miss you so bad."

"Nado.. nado cho kyuhyun. Bertahanlah, kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

**TBC**

**Haloha ~~ kembali lagi dengan saya author labil 'Changmin Loppie' ^.^)/  
FF ini khusus untuk WONKYU Day sebentar lagi. mungkin endnya bakal lebih lama dari WonKyu day, karena bakal update setelah seling dua hari. **

**Happy D-2 WonKyu Anniv .. ^^**

**Review juseyo ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Lies Love**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (17)****,**** Choi Siwon (22)****,**** Choi Seunghyun (24) ****OC**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

"Choi Seunghyun, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?!" siwon menggebrak meja kerja seunghyun dengan amarah yang memuncak. Matanya menatap tajam seunghyun yang sekarang hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Bukankah dia selamat?" ucap seunghyun acuh, dan kembali bergemulung dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Jangan melukainya." Desis siwon dan melempar beberapa berkas yang ada diatas meja kerja seunghyun.

"sudah kuduga, kau jatuh hati sama pemuda manis itu. Benarkan choi siwon?"

Seunghyun bertanya dengan nada mematikan. Siwon diam tak berkutik,.

"cinta? Apakah perasaan seperti ini yang disebut cinta?" batin siwon bertanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Jangan termakan oleh cinta choi siwon! Cukup lakukan tugas yang sudah aku perintahkan."

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Siwon memasuki apartementnya dengan perasaan gundah. Perkataan sunghyun tadi selalu berputar-putar dimemori siwon. Pikirannnya melayang membayangkan semua perhatian yang telah ia berikan kepada kyuhyun selama ini, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk melukai pemuda manis itu.

"_Seperti inikah rasanya mencintai?"_

"Unggg,, siwon hyung kau dari mana?"

pertanyaan polos kyuhyun langsung membuyarkan lamunan siwon. Mata siwon tertuju kepada kyuhyun yang kini sedang berbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap dilengan kirinya.

"aku hanya keluar sebentar kyunnie" jawab siwon sambil mengelus pipi chubby kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"untuk sementara kau tinggalah diapartementku,"

"mwo? haruskah hyung? Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, biarkan aku pulang."

Siwon menghela nafas mendengar jawaban ngotot kyuhyun yang ingin pulang kerumahnya. Huh, apakah pemuda manis ini tidak sadar kalau keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat miris? Bahkan untuk melepas kyuhyun dari pandangan matanya siwon tak sanggup.

"Tinggal disini sampai kau sembuh kyu !"

"Ta— …" belum selesai kyuhyun berbicara siwon sudah langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan membantah, atau aku marah!"

Mendengar ancaman dari siwon, kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibir plumynya. Kebiasaan kecil yang sudah sangat lama tak kyuhyun lakukan.

"menyebalkan." Batin kyuhyun sebal.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan infus yang sedari tadi melekat ditangan kyuhyun kini sudah dilepas. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu merengek sama suster yang sedang merawatnya supaya infusnya dibuka dengan alasan kalau ia sudah merasa baik.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi dapur, kedua tangan kyuhyun menumpu kepalanya dengan pandangan bosan menatap siwon yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan apron bermotif kuda dibadannya.

"Perlu bantuan hyung?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati siwon sambil mengintip resep makanan yang sekarang sedang dibaca siwon dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Hyung.. kau yakin mau memasak samgyetang?" tanya kyuhyun ragu melihat guratan wajah siwon yang sukar dibaca.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap membaca buku resepnya.

"Hyung!" pekik kyuhyun yang kesal diabaikan siwon begitu saja.

"jika orang sakit demam akan lebih cepat pulih bila memakan samgyetang kyunnie."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'Sejak kapan siwon seperhatian ini samanya?' Rasa jenuh datang menghantui kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun.

Pandangan kyuhyun jatuh kepada susu bubuk putih yang ada diatas meja makan. Senyum jahil terkembang dibibir plumynya.. dengan langkah perlahan kyuhyun mulai mendekati siwon dengan segumpulan susu bubuk putih yang ada dijari telunjuknya.

SRET

HUP..

"Kena kau siwon hyung!" pekikan keras kyuhyun disertai tawanya yang sangat menggelegar membuat siwon yang ingin balas berteriak malah ikut tertawa bersama kyuhyun.

Melupakan kegiatannya memotong sayuran, siwon merebut tempat susu bubuk yang ada digenggaman kyuhyun dan mencolek hidung mancung kyuhyun.

Hahahahaha.. "lihat wajahmu kyunnie, sangat menggemaskan.." ujar siwon sambil mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang sudah menggembung lucu.

"Yak, siwon hyung curang!" kyuhyun melangkah kesal mendekati siwon, dan langsung menumpahkan seluru isi susu bubuk kewajah siwon.

"Ya, evil.. kau juga curang!"

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antar wonkyu mengitari apartement siwon yang tadinya bersih menjadi berbekas tumpahan bubuk susu.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

"ahh,,, masitaaa.." kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"sudah kenyang kyunnie? Sekarang minum obatnya dulu." Ucap siwon sambil menyerahkan berbagai macam obat kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tersangka yang memberikannya obat dengan pandangan kesal. Pemuda manis ini langsung menyipitkan matanya. Obat? Oh, jauhkan empat kata itu dari pendengaran kyuhyun!

"anio.. aku tak mau!"

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kursi duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar siwon dengan mulut yang ditutup rapat.

"Harus mau kyunnie! Kau mau sakit, dan tinggal disini lebih lama?"

"Biarlah. Asalkan tidak minum obat," celutuk kyuhyun acuh dan mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidur dihadapan siwon.

Siwon hanya dapat menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan sebal. "Terlalu kekanakan," gumam siwon kecil, dan memasukkan obat-obat kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

Tangan siwon menggapai badan kyuhyun dan langsung menyederkan pemuda manis itu di penyangga tempat tidur, mata siwon menatap kyuhyun tajam, dan siwon langsung menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibir plumy kyuhyun. Saat merasa tak ada perlawanan dari kyuhyun tangan siwon langsung menahan tengkuknya kuat.

"Emphh….,,!"

Kyuhyun mengerang keras, berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka. Tapi siwon malah semakin berani, dan memasukkan lidahnya disela-sela bibir plumy kyuhyun. Didalam lidah siwon terdapat obat-obatan kyuhyun yang akan ditransfer kedalam rongga mulut kyuhyun.

"Emphh…"

Selesai mentransfer obat-obatannya siwon langsung melepas tautan diantara mereka dengan wajah merah. Siwon menyodorkan segelas air minum yang ada dimeja nakasnya kepada kyuhyun, dan kembali menidurkan kepala kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, aku hanya tak mau kau merasa pahit saat menelan obatnya kyu," sahut siwon dengan wajah memerah padam. Siwon bergerak gelisah menatap kyuhyun yang masih terdiam membisu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat melalui caramel eyes yang kelihatan sangat polos itu.

"t..tak apa hyung .. aku mau tidur dulu,," gagap kyuhyun dan langsung menarik selimut siwon menutupi wajahnya yang ikut-ikutan memerah.

"aishhh,,, selimutnya wangi siwon hyung" batin kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengendus-endus wangi selimut yang sedang digunakannya.

"_Sudah kuduga, kau jatuh hati dengannya siwon-ah. Jangan salahkan aku sendiri yanh akan pemuda manis itu!" desis seunghyun rendah sambil menatap apartement siwon dari luar dan segenggam pistol yang berada ditanggan kirinya._

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

Siwon memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah murung karna kyuhyun menjahilinya sejak pagi tadi. Sementara kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya hanya mengembangkan senyum lebar hingga pipinya yang gembil terlihat semakin gembil.

"wah,, lihat sipemuda es sedang tersenyum.." celutukan-celutukan para temannya membuat kyuhyun merasa risih.

"jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka." Ucap siwon saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tersenyum lagi. "cukup tatap aku yang selalu ada disampingmu kyunnie,"

Ungkapan kata-kata terakhir siwon membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersentuh. Kyuhyun sudah menyerahkan semua rasa percayanya kepada siwon, dan sepertinya kyuhyun dapat menerima ucapan siwon.

Jemari mereka yang tadi hanya bersentuhan kini sudah saling bertautan. Kyuhyun berjalan riang bersama siwon yang hanya berjalan santai dengan jemari tangan yang tetap beratutan.

_Akankah senyum ini akan bertahan saat aku menyakitinya?_

**.**

**.  
**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Saem Kim memasuki kelas XII IPA-1. Kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak diam seketika. Saem kim memasuki kelas dengan kayu kecil yang berada digenggamannya.

"pagi anak-anak, hari ini kedatangan teman baru lagi." Ujar saem kim sambil memberi kode kepada seseorang diluar untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan perawakan tinggi masuk kedalam kelas, menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan akhirnya tertancap kepada kyuhyun si pemuda manis yang sedang menatap taman luar sekolah melalui kaca jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak," ujar saem kim memecahkan teriakan-teriakan nyaring para siswi nya.

"naneun Shim Changmin, pindahan dari jepang. Salam kenal buat semua nya."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya saat mendengar perkataan dari teman baru nya. Mata kyuhyun mengerjab beberapa detik, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir plumy nya membalas lambaian tangan changmin dengan wajah berseri.

"Kau mengenalnya kyunnie?" tanya siwon penasaran menatap kyuhyun yang membalas senyuman dari changmin.

"Dia sahabat ku Siwon hyung," ucap kyuhyun, dan siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala nya mengerti.

"Changmin-shi.. silahkan duduk di samping Donghae." Kata saem kim, jeda sejenak "Lee Donghae, angkat tangan mu." Perintah saem kim dan menyuruh changmin untuk segera duduk kebangkunya.

Changmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mengetahui kalau tempat duduknya tepat didepan kyuhyun. Para yeoja dan uke yang melihat senyuman charismatic changmin semakin berteriak histeris.

"Semuanya diam!" lolongan nyaring saem kim mampu membuat seluruh siswa diam tak berkutik.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuuuu baby .. ~~"

changmin menerjang kyuhyun dan langsung membawa pemuda manis itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuat badan kyuhyun yang lebih kecil dari changmin tenggelam didalam pelukan mautnya.

Siwon menatap changmin dengan pandangan tak suka. "Seenaknya saja memeluk kyunnie" geram siwon sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"min-ah .. lepass,, ughh se..sakk" ringisan kyuhyun membuat changmin langsung melepas pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipi gembil kyuhyun gemas.

"Kau semakin manis baby.."

Siwon membulatkan matanya. "baby? terlalu pasaran!" umpat siwon kesal, dan membawa tangan kyuhyun kedalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan dari changmin malah mepoutkan bibirnya, tapi ia tetap membalas genggaman tangan siwon.

"Jangan memangilku seperti itu lagi min!" protes kyuhyun kesal.

"wae.. bukankah dulu kau tidak pernah marah aku memanggilmu baby?" tanya changmin polos dan menggengam tangan kyuhyun yang satunya lagi.

Siwon menatap changmin sebal, genggaman tangganya semakin dieratkan dan siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang membuat kyuhyun dan changmin ikut berjalan dibelakang.

"baby, yang disampingmu siapa?" tanya changmin penasaran. Pemuda tampan ini merasa risih kepada siwon yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Siwon hyung."

"Namjachingu mu?" changmin bergumam polos

"MWO?" teriak kyuhyun nyaring yang langsung menghentikan langkah changmin dan siwon.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Changmin dan Siwon sedang berada dirumah kyuhyun. Mereka duduk disofa ruang tamu, dan kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat didapur. Changmin dan Siwon sibuk saling memberikan deathglarenya.. langkah kaki kyuhyun membuat ChangWon menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Diminum min-ah, siwon hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sirup yang baru selesai dibuatnya.

"gomawo baby .." changmin menjawab ucapan kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"gomawo kyunnie" balas siwon kemudian dengan senyum manis dari bibir jokernya membuat jantung kyuhyun berhenti berdetak seketika.

Setengah jam ChangKyuWon saling bercengkrama, tapi tetap saja siwon masih merasa risih dengan kehadiran mendadak changmin yang terlalu akrab sama kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua kyunnie?" tanya siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengar pembahasan ChangKyu mengenai game terbaru.

Siwon hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan sedari tadi. "Oh, sungguh kekanakan kedua bocah dihadapan ku" batin siwon miris.

"Kami sepupu hyung." Sahut kyuhyun sambil tetap focus kepada psp keluaran terbaru yang baru saja diberikan changmin kepadanya.

"Jinjaa?" pekik siwon seketika membuat kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum dengan wajah mengembang lebar.

"tentu saja ! kau pikir kami pacaran hah?" cecar changmin yang sudah jengah dengan pandangan sinis siwon sedari tadi.

Siwon tak mengindahkan perkataan changmin. Kepala siwon ditidurkan dipaha kyuhyun, matanya terpejam, membuat kyuhyun dan changmin hanya dapat terpelongo melihat tindakan siwon.

"_biarkan seperti ini sebentar kyunnie. Hyung lelah," _Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Lies Love**

**.**

**.**

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya, pandangannya sedikit kabur. "dimana ini?" batin siwon merasa asing dengan kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang.

CKLEK

"Sudah bangun hyung?" tanya kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit indah dipingganya tanpa penutup dibagian atas badan kyuhyun.

Siwon merasa lidahnya kelu mendadak, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya saja rasanya sangat susah.

"siapa yang memindahkan ku kyunnie?" tanya siwon penasaran. Dia yakin, pasti bukan kyuhyun yang memindahkannya kesini.

"Changmin." Jawab kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah kearah lemari, mengambil piama yang akan dikenakannya. Siwon hanya menatap kyuhyun meminta penjelasan lebih.

"aku tak tega meninggalkamu disofa hyung, jadi ya.. begitulah"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin segera berbaring dikasur, dan tidur. Seluruh badannya sudah lelah dengan aktifitas yang menumpuk sejak pagi tadi. Namun kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika Siwon menghambur padanya dan mendorong badannya keras hingga membentur tembok.

"Akhh.." erang kyuhyun kesakitan, ketika punggung kecilnya menabrak dinding. Ia menatap siwon takut. "Hyung ! ige mwoya?" protes kyuhyun

Siwon tidak memperdulikan perkataan kyuhyun, dan semakin mengunci tubuh kyuhyun kedinding.

"Siwon Hyung !"

Siwon menjelajahi tiap lekuk leher kyuhyun yang putih dan halus. Sesekali ia mengesap leher itu, menciumi aroma khas tubuh kyuhyun yang sangat memabuk kan. Detik berikutnya siwon beralih ke bibir plumy kyuhyun yang penuh dan terasa sangat manis. Ia menyesap bibir atas kyuhyun, dengan lembut siwon melumat bibir ranum kyuhyun.

Siwon mencoba memasukkan lidah nya, namun kyuhyun tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Siwon tidak kehilangan akal, dengan perlahan ia menggesekan lututnya dibagian terlarang kyuhyun.

"Ahhh…" kyuhyun mengerang

Siwon langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut kyuhyum. Ia mengabsen setiap deretan gigi kyuhyun. Saliva mereka kini saling bercampur. Siwon tersenyum ketika secara perlahan kyuhyun membalas ciuman nya. Entah apa yang terjadi, kyuhyun menikmati sapuan lembut siwon di setiap bagian bibir nya.

Siwon dan kyuhyun saling bertukar saliva. Siwon memerengkan kepala nya agar ia dapat dengan mudah menciumi bibir seksi kyuhyun. Lidah mereka kini saling bergulat. Kyuhyun membiarkan tangan siwon yang mulai meraba-raba perut nya lalu naik kedada nya. Ia benar-benar terhanyut dalam ciuman memabuk kan siwon.

"Eunghh…" desah kyuhyun ketika tangan siwon mulai meraba ke dalam kaos nya.

Siwon semakin menggila ketika mendengar desahan erotis kyuhyun. Ia semakin merapatkan kyuhyun kedinding dan menahan tengkuk kyuhyun dengan kuat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Siwon menciumi kyuhyun dengan liar.

Nafas kedua nya sudah semakin menipis. Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh siwon, lalu mulai meraup pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Nafas kyuhyun memburu. Siwon membersihkan sisa saliva yang ada di dagu kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jari nya.

"Saranghae kyunnie .." ucap siwon dan membawa kyuhyun kedalam dekapan erat nya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha memantapkan hatinya.

"Nado Siwon hyung.." balas kyuhyun dengan kepala yang terbenam diperpotongan leher siwon. Membuat kyuhyun dapat menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh siwon .

**TBC**


End file.
